tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightbird
Nightbird is a female ninja robot built to "benefit mankind." Nightbird's gadgets to benefit humanity include: nunchaku (unused), a pair of sai daggers (also unused), a wrist-mounted grappling hook, magnetic feet (they also work on rocks!), fist-replacing sawblades, some kind of spin/make bright light/disappear gimmick, an endless supply of hip-stored energized shuriken, a lightsaber, another unused weapon which hilt is visible on her "backpack", a glowing magnetic tractor beam, and stereo speaker-nullifying metal donuts. Additionally, she vanishes after jumping over a cliff edge, leading Mirage to wonder if she has the power of invisibility. Yeah, those nunchucks are really gonna be 'benefitting' their way through society. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Nightbird was a robotic ninja warrior created by the "famous scientist" Doctor Fujiyama, ostensibly to show how advanced Human technology had become. The Decepticons stole Nightbird, and Bombshell implanted her with an enhanced brain chip which turned the drone-like Nightbird into a true ass-kicking machine. Nightbird broke into the Ark and stole the Autobots' World Energy Chip, which contained the locations of a variety of energy sources, energy sources that the Decepticons would most assuredly use for conquest! The Autobots were, at first, hampered by their promise to Doctor Fujiyama not to damage or destroy the ninja robot, and found themselves flustered in botched attempts to capture her. Eventually, however, they used an Energy Net which drained Nightbird's power reserves and allowed the Autobots to capture her without serious damage. Doctor Fujiyama placed Nightbird into cold storage, but apparently didn't see fit to fully deactivate her, as she seems aware of her plight and gives an angry glare as she's stored away. MUX History: Nightbird was later stolen again by the Decepticons, and remains a tool in their arsenal. Dr. Fujiyama continues to build giant ninja robots, still yet to figure out the concept of unintended consequences. For a time Megatron named Nightbird Empress of Destruction, mostly to annoy Starscream. He eventually grew bored with her and gave her to Soundwave to use as an assassin. In 2018 Nightbird was finally rebuilt into a Transformer, and given a vehicle altmode. OOC Notes At one time on the MUX, Megatron expressed an interest in Nightbird, making her Empress Consort of the Decepticon Empire and answerable only to him. Whether this represented a genuine emotional interest in Nightbird as an individual, or just a tactical restriction of her use as a pawn, is known only to Megatron. Logs 2000 * February 26 - "A Meeting With Nightbird" - Flint meets with Nightbird, who brings him a special gift... Players Nightbird was formerly played by khelkhet. She is currently available for application. In the meantime she was temped by Bzero until 2016, when she was taken over by YaBoyGuzma for that year. In 2018, Nightbird was waken over by Knightmare. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Metsubushi is a human-sized robot named Metsubushi, who was designed and built for assassination and corporate and scientific espionage by the evil Dr. Fujiyama. References *Nightbird by citizenpayne category:assassins Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Kunoichi Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:Ninja Category:Robots Category:Transformers